


Адреналин

by CommanderShally



Series: Pike&Tyler [19]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Bottom Pike, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Season 2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Может быть именно это Пайку и нужно было — найти человека чтобы подраться, пустить себе немного крови, оставить адреналин в виде красных пятен на желтом и темно-синем.





	Адреналин

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, возможно вообще АТГ, небечено. продолжаем бездуховно дрочить на Пайка.

Пайк чувствовал себя отвратительно. Едва корабль перестало трясти, и червоточина, унесшая Дискавери исчезла с главного экрана на Энтерпрайз воцарилась такая тишина, что стало не по себе.  
  
Экипаж переживал потери своих сослуживцев, кто-то выходил из лазарета с забинтованными руками или ногами… А Пайк смотрел на все происходящее вокруг и места себе не находил.  
  
Ему казалось, что он сам словно заряженная до предела фотонная торпеда, готовая взорваться в любой момент, стоит лишь дать себе волю. Адреналин так и не нашедший подходящего выхода — капитанское кресло зачастую наиболее безопасное место на корабле — пульсировал в жилах, заставляя Пайка нервничать.  
  
Похоже Первая заметила это раньше всех. Она повернулась к Пайку и взглянула так, что и без слов стало ясно — старший помощник обо всем позаботится сама, а капитан может пойти отдохнуть.  
  
После любой другой битвы Пайк отклонил бы ее предложение, ссылаясь на то что он вполне сносно себя чувствует, но сегодня все было иначе. Сегодня он не был в порядке.  
  
Пайк спустился на одну из жилых палуб, направляясь к своей каюте, когда настенный коммуникатор просигналил вызов.  
  
— Капитан Пайк, ответьте, — прозвучал голос Первой.  
  
— Слушаю, — Пайк прислонился к переборке. Несмотря на переизбыток энергии бьющей по нервам он ощущал какую-то необъяснимую тяжесть во всем теле.  
  
— С клингонского корабля запросили разрешение на транспортацию, — продолжила Первая. — Это Тайлер, сэр.  
  
Пайк выпрямился. Может быть это была совершенно неудачная идея, но возможно сейчас лучше у Пайка не имелось.  
  
— Я встречу его, — Пайк отключил коммуникатор и направился к транспортаторной.  
  
Тайлер материализовался на платформе, огляделся и сделав два шага спустился к Пайку.  
  
— Рад вас видеть, капитан, — сказал он. — Канцлер просила передать вам, что согласна работать на благо общего будущего, не только в этот раз.  
  
— А почему канцлер не сообщила это по видеосвязи?  
  
Они вышли в коридор и направились… Пайк еще не решил куда именно, может быть стоило дойти до оставшегося в целых конференц-зала.  
  
— На самом деле я хотел попросить вас подкинуть меня до любой Звездной базы, — ответил Тайлер. Он шел рядом с Пайком, и его синяя форма казалась чем-то совершенно чужим среди ярких переборок Энтерпрайз. Словно Тайлер всем своим видом напоминал о какой-то другой жизни, о пройденном этапе, о котором вспоминать хочется как можно чаще, несмотря на некоторые неприятные моменты.  
  
— Мы направляемся к Земле, в космический док на ремонт, — Пайк подумал, что все-таки стоит дойти до конференц-зала — в конце концов там есть репликатор и можно угостить нечаянного гостя чем-нибудь. — Я прикажу выделить вам гостевую каюту.  
  
— Спасибо, капитан.  
  
Когда двери конференц-зала закрылись за Пайком на него снова накатило это жгучее ощущение неизрасходованного адреналина, горящих от бездействия нервов и желания совершить что-то необдуманное. Кажется, за несколько месяцев он так привык к постоянной нависшей угрозе всему живому, периодическому шансу погибнуть в процессе, что сейчас испытывал какое-то не поддающееся описанию неудовлетворение. Словно возвращаться в привычные рамки и жизнерадостно-красные стены Энтерпрайз было слишком… спокойно.  
  
— Выпьете что-нибудь? — предложил Пайк. Он даже направился к репликатору, когда за его спиной прозвучал вопрос:  
  
— Вы мне так и не ответили, — Тайлер явно смотрел на Пайка, тот чувствовал его взгляд затылком.  
  
— Что именно? — Пайк развернулся так и не дойдя до репликатора. Между ним и Тайлером было метра два, но ощущались они бесконечной пропастью, которая тоже раздражала Пайка и это расстояние хотелось сократить, желательно до самого минимума.  
  
— Доверяете ли вы мне, — Тайлер произнес это так, словно снова спрашивал. И опять в его глазах читался совсем другой вопрос, который Пайк все никак не мог сформулировать. У него было ощущение, что он знает, что на уме у Тайлера, но так сильно не хочет признавать нечто почти превратившееся в факт, что делает вид, что не понимает.  
  
— Конечно доверяю, — Пайк ответил. Только вместо присущего капитанам Звездного Флота такта и спокойствия в его интонацию просочился весь тот адреналин, который он так упорно пытался вогнать в рамки нормального самочувствия. Получалось отвратительно и это тоже раздражало Пайка. А теперь тут был еще и Тайлер — тот самый Тайлер что так много маячил перед глазами последние месяцы с самого первого своего появления в качестве наблюдателя от Секции 31.  
  
Пайк прозвучал откровенно и агрессивно. И Тайлер как человек, способный разговаривать на одном из самых громких и жестких языков Альфа-квадранта наверняка мгновенно считал этот вызов. Пайк видел это на его лице — то как Тайлер сразу выпрямился, расправил плечи и задрал подбородок. Словно инстинктивно попытался стать больше и выше, показать свое превосходство над Пайком.  
  
Может быть именно это Пайку и нужно было — найти человека чтобы подраться, пустить себе немного крови, оставить адреналин в виде красных пятен на желтом и темно-синем.  
  
Момент, когда Тайлер оказался рядом и одним движением придавил его к переборке Пайк пропустил. Агрессия так откровенно вываленная им Тайлеру в лицо легко нажала на нужные точки — Пайк был готов, что сейчас он наконец-то получит то что хотел.  
  
— Чего вы добиваетесь, капитан? — Тайлер выглядел озадаченным. Кажется, он себя контролировал гораздо лучше, чем Пайк рассчитывал.  
  
— А на что это по-вашему похоже? — и вот опять. Воздух встал поперек горла, потому что Пайку нужно было звучать глубже и жестче. Ему это требовалось, чтобы наконец-то избавиться от этого кипящего внутри раздражения.  
  
— Если бы я вас не знал, то решил бы что вы нарываетесь… на секс, — Тайлер сделал паузу и конец фразы прозвучал тише, может быть слишком тихо для пустого конференц-зала и двух офицеров, замерших возле переборки вплотную друг к другу.  
  
К удивлению Пайка, эта версия вызвала в нем отклик, гораздо более сильный чем могла бы сделать самая обыкновенная драка.  
  
Возможно, последний кусочек мозаики только что встал на место.  
  
— А вдруг это именно то чего я хочу? — ответил Пайк. Он посмотрел Тайлеру прямо в глаза и уловил в его взгляде одобрение.  
  
— Ладно, — Тайлер отступил назад, давая Пайку пространство, а потом кивнул на стол для совещаний: — Раздевайтесь.  
  
Пайк замешкался всего на секунду — чтобы дать себе выдохнуть. Кажется, последние пару минут он просто стоял, не позволяя своей грудной клетке лишний раз сделать хотя бы намек на движение.  
  
Он прошел до стола и сразу начал снимать с себя форму. Получалось нервно, может быть даже слишком — Тайлер явно заметил то, в каком раздрае находится Пайк. Но раз Тайлер ничего по этому поводу не сказал, значит можно было наконец-то получить от него немного… Пайк поймал себя на мысли, что не жаждет удовольствия — он наоборот думает о том, что этот сексуальный контакт должен быть болезненным, чтобы наконец-то дать выход скопившемуся адреналину, который почему-то не хочет уходить другими способами. Пайк знал — он пытался дойти до спортзала, но там разбили запасной лазарет и терзать себя нагрузками на фоне причины своего нынешнего состояния немного нерационально.  
  
Верх формы оказался на столе достаточно быстро. Сапоги и брюки уже медленнее, но дело было в том, что Пайк прислушался к тому что делал Тайлер — тот все-таки добрался до репликатора и вряд ли он искал в меню чашку кофе… Пайк не стал удовлетворять свое любопытство и поворачиваться на звук превращения энергии в материю.  
  
— Нас могут потревожить? — спросил Тайлер и судя по его шагам он подошел к двери.  
  
— Там есть внутренняя блокировка, на панели справа, — Пайк разделся полностью. Казалось бы, комнатная температура конференц-зала должна была хоть на йоту остудить его пыл, убавить этот адреналиновый огонь внутри, но этого не происходило.  
  
— Хорошо, — дверь издала характерный звук — когда замок фиксировался в положении «закрыто».  
  
Тайлер подошел ближе — Пайк чувствовал его спиной.  
  
— Наклонитесь, — сказал он почти что на ухо Пайку.  
  
Пайк повиновался. Он оперся на предплечья, почти что, утыкаясь лицом в идеально сложенную желтую форму. Почему-то в данный момент его совершенно не волновало то как именно его видел Тайлер.  
  
— Клингоны много кусаются, когда занимаются сексом, — Тайлер произнес это одновременно с тем как коснулся спины Пайка. — Иногда даже ломают кости.  
  
Пайк закрыл глаза. Он бы мог сказать, что внутри него в данный момент разрасталось нечто похожее на самое настоящее предвкушение — терпкое и немного пугающее. Но вместо слов, Пайк сильнее прогнулся и шире поставил ноги.  
  
Кажется, это небольшое изменение не осталось незамеченным Тайлером — его ладонь со спины переместилась к пояснице, а потом и вовсе легла на правую ягодицу.  
  
— Я не собираюсь продолжать, пока не услышу от вас что именно вы хотите, капитан, — с этими словами Тайлер перестал касаться Пайка. Кажется, план нарваться на боль и может быть пару трещин в ребрах окончательно провалился. Адреналин до этого подстегивающий Пайка к каждому шагу вдруг окончательно заполнил его до краев, рискуя перелиться и…  
  
— Займитесь со мной сексом, мистер Тайлер.  
  
Секундой позже на поясницу Пайка закапало что-то холодное, вязкое и явно пахнущее чем-то сладким.  
  
— Не дергайтесь, — слова Тайлера прозвучали жестко — словно это был приказ, который Пайк не может нарушить. Странно, но именно теперь Пайк замер, боясь лишний раз дернуться и расплескать то, что все еще продолжало капать ему на спину.  
  
А потом Пайк почувствовал, как его коснулись пальцы Тайлера, сразу несколько, словно он взял и используя свои руки в качестве направляющих начал сгонять жидкость вниз… И она обильно потекла по промежности Пайка, крупными каплями падая с члена, который начал твердеть еще на этапе раздевания.  
  
Пайк ощущал себя так, словно все что находилось ниже пояса было мокрое, скользкое и сладкое.  
  
А еще ему казалось, что в тех местах, где остались следы от жидкости кожа начала терять чувствительность. Пайк хотел было спросить в чем дело, но не успел — Тайлер коснулся его промежности, проскользил пальцами до ануса и начал его растягивать.  
  
И вот снова Пайка накрыло осознанием, что возможно все сегодня случится не так как ему хотелось бы. Что никаких разбитых губ и крови из носа, грубости и агрессии. Его это раздражало, но он почему-то никак не мог возразить Тайлеру, словно, когда тот добрался до задницы Пайка вместе с чувствительностью начала отключаться способность говорить…  
  
Тишина превратилась в проклятье.  
  
Пайк дышал слишком шумно, стараясь не думать о том, как ему хочется, чтобы Тайлер уже сменил пальцы на что-то другое. Но вряд ли Тайлер мог читать мысли — он продолжал методично трахать Пайка тремя пальцами, периодически выверенным движением надавливая на простату. От этого почти бесконечного цикла Пайк вздрагивал всем телом, не зная куда деть себя от вспыхивающей в паху волны удовольствия, которая с каждым разом становилась все ярче и как назло все слаженнее вторила перегретому ожиданием действия адреналину.  
  
В один момент Пайк взвыл, прикусив себе нижнюю губу, получив такую желанную капельку боли — он кончил от одних лишь пальцев Тайлера, забрызгав спермой пол возле стола для совещаний. Пайка крупно трясло и как назло разрядка не принесла облегчения.  
  
Теперь Пайк хотел больше.  
  
Тайлер возможно понял это с самого начала. Он не стал комментировать происходящее — вытащил из Пайка пальцы и через секунду приставил к растянутому анусу головку члена и не дав даже мгновения, чтобы перевести дух, начал входить.  
  
Возможно Пайк нарвался наконец-то на то, чего ему так не хватало — на переизбыток ощущений, от которого можно избавиться только как следует измотав себя. Только сейчас Пайк уже не был так уверен в том, что его изначальное желание было именно таким. Ему бы сейчас уползти в свою каюту и дать все еще горящим по всему телу нервным окончаниям остыть и прийти в норму, а не раззадоривать их еще сильнее.  
  
Но Пайк выбрал явно неподходящий момент чтобы подумать об этом.  
  
Член Тайлера оказался в Пайке целиком. А потом Тайлер качнулся и подался назад, вытаскивая член почти до конца и снова вперед… И его было слишком много — Пайк не знал в чем причина такого ощущения. Может быть в том, как сильно его растянули. Или виновата во всем эта странная сладкая смазка, от которой Пайку хотелось отмыться, но еще больше он желал, чтобы кто-то прикоснулся к его члену и собрал скопившиеся на головке капли… Может быть даже языком…  
  
— Вы слишком громко думаете, капитан, — сказал Тайлер и обхватив Пайка за поясницу, ускорился. Пайк застонал, выдохнув кажется весь воздух из легких и почему-то никак не мог сделать вдох. Словно стоило попытаться и именно в этот момент Тайлер обязательно вгонит член в Пайка так глубоко, что ни о каком дыхании даже и речи быть не могло.  
  
В какой-то момент Пайк понял, что не может больше стоять — ноги перестали держать его и он начал оседать в руках Тайлера, сползая со стола. Тайлер подхватил его за бедра, вышел и перевернул на спину — теперь Пайк никак не смог спрятаться.  
  
Лежать на столе было неудобно — жестко и холодно. Пайк поймал себя на мысли что не может смотреть на Тайлера — тот был полностью одет за исключением расстегнутых брюк и ничего в его внешнем виде, кроме растрепанной челки, упавшей на глаза, не выдавало то чем именно он в данный момент занимался. А он между прочим закинул к себе на плечи ноги Пайка, притягивая так близко, как только возможно, продолжая вытрахивать из него воздух и стоны.  
  
Второй оргазм скрутил Пайка слишком неожиданно — он даже не сразу понял, что происходит. Вместо огромной волны которая просто захлестнула бы его с головой, он как будто сорвался куда-то в глубокий омут, причем не с самого пика своих ощущений.   
  
Пайк приходил в себя чувствуя, как из него выскальзывает член Тайлера. Как по лицу текли слезы, как хотелось покричать, но вместо этого Пайк мог только беззвучно дышать, жадно глотая воздух, словно если он этого не сделает, то умрет прямо сейчас на этом столе, голый и измазанный в сперме.  
  
Может быть в этом и заключался план Тайлера — если у него он вообще был — вымотать Пайка так сильно, что тот ничего больше не захочет сделать. Никуда не исчезнувший жар адреналина притупился, словно его замаскировали посторгазменной негой. Рано или поздно он выветрился бы, оставив после себя стыд и сожаление, но раз Пайк не нашел приключений на свою голову, то и переживать не о чем…  
  
— Я думаю, вам стоит запросить транспортацию из точки в точку, — произнес Тайлер, помогая Пайку встать со стола — у того страшно дрожали ноги и он боялся что просто упадет сделав первый шаг. — Окажетесь сразу в каюте… или в лазарете.  
  
На последних словах Пайк сделал над собой усилие и поднял голову, чтобы осуждающим взглядом посмотреть на Тайлера. А то еще немного и тот начал бы извиняться за то, что доставил Пайку столько удовольствия.  
  
— Транспортация это хорошая идея, — Пайк крепко вцепился в Тайлера, используя его в качестве опоры. — Только если вы транспортируетесь со мной.  
  
— Вы все еще намереваетесь наделать глупостей? Подраться с кем-нибудь? — Тайлер определенно говорил это не всерьез, но Пайк слишком устал чтобы реагировать на юмор.  
  
— Я собираюсь помыться и лечь спать, — ответил Пайк — он из последних сил выпрямился и спросил: — Так все-таки, составите мне компанию?  
  
Тайлер кивнул.


End file.
